The present invention relates generally to panel mountable electronic devices, and more particularly to optical transceivers that efficiently utilize space.
Optical transmission of data over optical fiber is a common method used for telecommunications and data communications. In this method, optical transceivers translate electrical signals into optical signals, and vice versa.
In many optical communications applications one or more optical transceivers are mounted in a chassis that may be installed in a relay rack or a cabinet having an industry standard width. Typically, an optical transceiver must be secured to the chassis with sufficient pressure to maintain good electrical contact between the optical transceiver""s housing and the chassis in order to minimize radiated emissions from the transceiver to the ambient environment. In one conventional mounting method, an optical transceiver is inserted through an opening in the chassis front panel and then secured to the panel with screws that pass through untapped holes in the optical transceiver""s housing and engage threaded holes in the chassis panel. This is a general method applied to many types of panel mounted electronic devices.
One problem with this and similar conventional methods for mounting electronic devices in a chassis is that they require extra holes or openings in the chassis panel to accommodate fasteners. These extra holes take up space on the panel and thus limit how closely two or more electronic devices (e.g., optical transceivers) may be mounted in the same chassis. This may be particularly significant for optical communications applications in which it is desired to maximize the number of devices per chassis.
Another problem with these conventional panel mounting methods is that threaded holes or other fastener components incorporated into a chassis may be easily damaged and may be inconvenient to repair. For example, screws may break off in threaded holes in the chassis, or the threaded holes may be stripped. In either situation, repair of the chassis might require removing the entire chassis and all devices installed in it from service. Such an interruption in service might be a significant problem in optical communications applications, for example.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved means of panel mounting optical transceivers and other electronic devices.
A panel mountable electronic device includes a housing having a flange through which passes a hole, a tab having a threaded hole, and a screw. The term xe2x80x9cscrewxe2x80x9d is used herein to denote threaded fasteners including but not limited to conventional screws or bolts. In some embodiments, the electronic device is an optical transceiver and includes optical as well as electrical connections.
The disclosed electronic device may be mounted to a panel by inserting the screw through the hole in the flange and into the threaded hole in the tab, inserting a portion of the housing through an opening in the panel, and rotating the screw to rotate the tab into position to clamp a portion of the panel between the tab and the flange. The screw may be further rotated to draw the tab toward the flange and thereby adjust the contact pressure between the flange and the panel.
In some embodiments, the housing includes a recess into which the tab may fit. The screw may be rotated in one direction to rotate the tab into the recess and thus allow the housing to be inserted through the opening in the panel, and later rotated in the other direction to position the tab for clamping a portion of the panel between the tab and the flange.
Of course, more than one hole may pass through the flange, and the device may include more than one threaded tab, more than one screw, and more than one recess utilized as described above.
In some embodiments, two or more of the disclosed panel mountable electronic devices may be mounted in a chassis or other enclosure more closely than is typical for conventional panel mounted devices. This may be advantageous in optical communication applications, for example. In addition, the disclosed method of mounting electronic devices to a panel may simplify the design of the chassis or other enclosure in which the devices are mounted, and reduce the risk of damaging the chassis or other enclosure when installing or removing the devices.